1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of robotics.
2. Background Information
There is a growing need to provide remote health care to patients that have a variety of ailments ranging from Alzheimers to stress disorders. To minimize costs it is desirable to provide home care for such patients. Home care typically requires a periodic visit by a health care provider such as a nurse or some type of assistant. Due to financial and/or staffing issues the health care provider may not be there when the patient needs some type of assistance. Additionally, existing staff must be continuously trained, which can create a burden on training personnel.
The assignee of this invention(s), InTouch-Health, Inc. markets a remote controlled mobile robot under the trademark COMPANION that can be used by medical personnel to remotely “visit” patients. The COMPANION system includes a mobile robot with a camera, monitor, microphone, speakers, and other equipment that allow for two-way audio/visual communication between the patient and someone operating the system from a remotely located computer.
The COMPANION system includes a joystick that can be manipulated to move a mobile platform of the robot. A forward pivot of the joystick causes a corresponding forward movement of the mobile platform. The joystick button can be depressed to move the camera and allow the user to pan a room. Unfortunately, panning the camera may cause the forward viewing direction depicted by the screen to be different than the forward vector of the mobile platform. A forward pivot of the joystick will cause an angular movement of the robot relative to the field of view provided by the robot camera. This can cause disorientation and in general complicates movement of the robot.